


Character Profile: Teen!Sebastian Moran

by SniperMoran



Series: Character Profiles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Teenlock, character profile, teen!Sebastian Moran, teenlocksniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: A general character profile for a teenaged Sebastian Moran.I PROMISE I will be posting his detailed backstory as soon as it's finished, and more of this will make sense.It's a really big project and it's taking a while.





	

Basic Statistics   
Full Name: John Sebastian ‘Tiger Jack’ Moran  
Nickname: Seb, Crabby  
How'd they get it?: Seb – From father and Sylvester, Crabby – from Cyrus after watching the Little Mermaid together  
Age: 16-18  
Date of Birth: April 2, 1986  
Zodiac: Aries  
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Questioning  
When did they realize this?: Has had crushes on both boys and girls  
Nationality: British/Irish  
Hometown: London  
Current Residence: Outskirts of London  
Occupation: student  
how long?: since he was school age, obviously  
Does he like his job?: it’s not really a job, it’s school. but he likes parts of it  
Salary: n/a

Abilities  
If they had an element, what would it be?: Fire  
What animal best represents them?: Tiger  
Hand-to-Hand capability: Excellent  
When did they start learning?: around 7  
Who taught them?: older brother and father  
Weapons training: Excellent  
When did they start learning?: preteens  
Who taught them?: father  
Physical strength: Strong?  
Speed: Pretty damn fast  
Family  
Parents (describe relationship): Mother was killed when he was 10, didn’t know her very well; Father travels a lot, but spends as much time with his boys as he can manage  
Are they still together?: Father still wears his wedding ring, and as far as the boys know, has not been out with anyone else since the death of their Mother  
Birth order: Middle child  
Siblings (describe relationship): Sylvester– older brother, moved away when Sebastian was 10, though he still visits at times. Cyrus– younger brother, brat, punk, shares a bedroom with Sebastian, watches movies together, basically best friends  
Nieces/Nephews: n/a  
What is the character's family life like: Not all that close, with that Sylvester doesn’t live at home most of the time, and Father is nearly always traveling. But Sebastian and Cyrus are extremely close.  
What does their family love most about them?: Father loves Sebastian’s capacity for learning to fight and learn about weapons. Cyrus loves his story-telling capabilities. Sylvester loves to tease him.  
Hate?: Father hates how in his mind he always is, like he’s constantly in the clouds. Cyrus hates being a burden on him. Sylvester hates that it seems like Sebastian is Father’s favorite.  
What would their family be described like by another person?: Broken  
Have they ever had any pets?: Once, Sebastian saved a kitten and nursed it back to health.  
What happened to them?: The kitten got better and Father found out and made Sebastian get rid of the thing

Relationships  
Are they a virgin?: …no.  
How did they lose it?: …it’s not a pleasant thing to talk about  
Have they ever cheated on a partner?: haven’t had a partner to say  
Has a partner ever cheated on them?: see above  
How did they react?: n/a  
Who was their first crush?: a boy on the rugby team  
Have they ever been married?: obviously not  
Are they in any kind of romantic relationship?: no  
Describe the relationship with their current partner: n/a  
Who is your characters closest friend?: Cyrus Moran, his baby brother

Favorites  
Favorite foods: Corned beef  
Least favorite food: brussel sprouts, pineapple (allergic), coconut (allergic)  
Favorite colors: Red, black and green  
Least favorite color: Orange and yellow  
Music: a healthy variety  
Literature: mostly fiction (sometimes even romance), but also classic books  
Smell: fresh rain, sandalwood, teakwood, gunpowder  
Feeling: the wind in his hair, the cool rain on his skin, the pull of the trigger  
Season: Fall  
Pets: N/A  
Place: the forest out back of their little cottage/house   
Favorite sport(s): rugby  
Favorite Sayings: “Fucking hell”, “Sod off”  
Possession this character values most: stuffed tiger  
Why is it so important to them?: Cyrus helped pick it out for his birthday present

Physical Characteristics  
Height: 5’8”  
Weight: 134 lbs  
Body build: lean, muscled  
Eye Color: Blue/Green  
Glasses or contact lenses?: Glasses when he reads and knows no one else is around  
Hair Color: Dirty blonde  
Type of hair: Messy and unruly  
Hairstyle: Basically a faux-hawk  
Complexion and skin tone: Pale  
Any particular blemishes?: n/a  
Scent: Sandalwood and leather  
How do they walk?: typically briskly, but is slightly clumsy and is known to stumble now and then  
What are their Nervous Tics: bites his finger nails, runs his fingers through his hair  
Usual Body Posture: tense and at the ready  
Do they have any disabilities?: Dyscalculia  
Speech patterns: some slurring and stammering when talking for too long  
Preferred Clothing:  
Underwear: boxers  
Shirts: long sleeved with sleeves rolled up  
Pants: jeans (with rips)  
Jackets: leather jacket  
Shoes: boots or trainers  
Accessories: black paracord bracelet, pocket knife  
Formal wear: what for?  
Sleeping wear: pajama pants (sometimes with a shirt)  
Swimming wear: forest green swim trunks  
Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes  
Native language: British English  
Do they know any other languages?: Gaelic, Russian, German, French  
How smart are they?: pretty smart, but not many people see it because he has some troubles in school  
What is their strengths?: writing, hunting, Disney trivia  
Weaknesses?: his baby brother, maths  
Any Mental Illnesses?: depression, anxiety  
Character's short-term goals in life: get through school without drawing attention  
Character's long-term goals in life: graduate and possibly go into the military to help pay for further schooling  
How does your Character see themselves?: more often than not, as a waste of space. but also as the protector of his baby brother   
How does your Character believe they are perceived by others?: a stupid loner kid that doesn’t belong anywhere  
How self-confident is your character?: He has his moments  
What makes their self-confidence waver?: moments of weakness during storms  
What would embarrass your character the most?: Being made to sing in public  
How does your character feel about love: that’s a Disney movie thing  
About crime: he likes rooting for the bad guys in films sometimes  
Politics?: who cares?  
People of a different sexuality?: curious  
Different nationality/race?: who cares?  
How does your character show affection/love?: watching Disney films and snuggling together, cooking for them, protecting them  
How does your character handle grief?: ….he’s not proud of how he handles this  
What are they like when they cry?: a mess  
What can make them cry?: really bad storms, sometimes Disney movies, sometimes music, thinking about how lonely he is or that he might be a failure  
How does your character handle physical pain?: he has a really high pain tolerance  
Emotional pain?: typically snaps off at the nearest person, sometimes lashes out violently  
Is your character typically a leader or a follower?: follower  
Are they 'big picture' or 'little details'?: both, depends on the situation  
What kind of energy level does your character typically display?: typically calm  
Describe their sense of humor: he laughs at the Saw movies  
Hobbies: cooking/baking, shooting range, yoga (but that’s a secret), reading, writing (also a secret)  
Talents: writing, hunting, making his baby brother smile, baking, singing (but he doesn’t show off much)  
Extremely unskilled at: maths, talking to people, talking to girls, swimming  
If any, what musical instruments can they play?: guitar, piano  
Emotional Characteristics  
How does character relate to others?: he tries not to…  
How does the character deal with anger?: by lashing out violently and swearing a lot  
With sadness?: hides himself away and watches Disney movies or writes, goes to his favorite spot in the forest and just lays there  
With conflict?: typically gets a bit flustered  
With change?: panics a bit  
With loss?: …he doesn’t want to talk about this one  
What does your character want out of life?: to make his mark somehow, somewhere  
What would your character like to change in his life?: he just wants a friend that isn’t related to him, ya know?  
What motivates your character?: himself  
What frightens your character?: storms, bullies, ….  
Are they afraid of the Dark?: yes (but it’s a secret)  
Death?: ….no.  
What makes your character happy?: spending time with his brother, writing, spending time in the forest  
Sad?: his Mother’s death, when he gets picked on  
Angry?: that he’s so fucking emotional  
Aroused?: uhm….he’s a teenage boy, a lot of things  
Annoyed?: when Sylvester teases him and Cyrus for being ‘such babies, watching that Disney movie crap’  
Guilty?: that he didn’t get to say goodbye  
Is your character judgmental of others?: not really  
Is your character generous or stingy?: depends on his mood  
Is your character generally polite or rude?: he tries to be polite, but when that doesn’t work, he gets to be rather rude  
Optimistic or Pessimistic?: Pessimistic  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert  
Daredevil or Cautious?: both, depends on situation  
Logical or Emotional?: both, but more-so emotional  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat?: a bit disorderly  
Would they rather be working or relaxing?: relaxing  
How do they feel about animals?: they’re beautiful and calming, but also he likes shooting at them  
They are most at ease when: he’s at home with his brother, or in the forest  
Ill at ease when: he’s at school, when he has to give presentations, in gym class  
What is their best quality?: Loyalty  
What is their biggest flaw?: his lack of self-confidence

**Author's Note:**

> depending on the universe written, Sebastian's best friend could also be either James Moriarty or John Watson.  
> But to make sure this one was general, I put Cyrus, because throughout the universes, Cyrus is his best friend (at least for back then)


End file.
